


Jack's Perspective

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Patricide, kind of, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts during the scene in which he kills Andrew Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much never write in first person POV so hopefully this was ok... Hope you enjoy~!

“The assassin has overcome my final defense, and now he’s come to murder me.”

He’s standing there, just out of reach.  I press my hand to the glass screen between us.  My teeth clench.  Here he is, the king of Rapture, playing golf as the city crumbles.  That murderous son of a bitch, he’s going to pay for all the people he’s hurt, all the innocent lives he -

“In the end, what separates a man from a slave?”

I blink. 

What? Is this a trap? 

“Money? Power? No.  A man chooses, and a slave obeys!” 

Where is this going? 

My grip on the bloodied wrench in my hand loosens slightly.  I shouldn’t be curious...

“You think you have memories. A farm. A family. An airplane. A crash. And then this place.”

 _What?_ I feel the mouthed word pass my lips but I stay fixed to the spot.  No, those _are_ my memories -

“Was there _really_ a family?  Did that airplane crash, or was it hijacked? Forced down, forced down by something less than a man, something bred to sleepwalk through life until they are activated by a simple phrase spoken by their kindly master.”

Images I don’t remember… and yet belong to me… rush by.  Tenenbaum? Suchong.  The plane!  Orders… 

“Was a man sent to kill, or a slave?”

My mouth’s gone dry.  

I remember my family!  I do!  I remember growing up on the farm, doing chores with dad, I remember mom’s laugh, I remember… I remember needles in my arm, something stuck to my temples, someone is screaming!

“A man chooses, a slave obeys.”

I feel sick and confused, but I follow him toward the door on one side of the room. 

I came here to kill this monster.

“Come in.”

The door opens between us.  I step toward him, gripping the wrench tightly in my hand, prepared to swing.

“Stop, would you kindly?”

I…  I can’t move.  What… what’s happening to me?!  The wrench falls to my side.

“Would you kindly… powerful phrase.”

What is he doing?!  The golf club is still in his hand.  He presses it to my chest, pushing me into the outer room.

He gives me a look.  “Familiar phrase?”

I start to back away.  The three words are ringing in my skull.  Atlas’ voice?  I stumble.  Atlas was…  He told me… No, I _chose_ to come here!  I remember!  I remember –

Something is wrong…

“Sit, would you kindly?”

I’m on the floor.  The wrench hits the wood with a hollow thud.

“Stand, would you kindly?”

The head of the golf club is under my chin.  I can’t look away from him.  _Stop! Stop it!_  “Please stop…” It comes out as a rasp.

“Run!”

I’m nowhere near the door but I reach for it.

“Stop!”

I don’t want to listen anymore!  Please!

“Turn.”

I’m face to face with him.  I realize my teeth are clenched and bared, but I’m shaking. 

“A man chooses… A slave obeys.”

I step back and shield my head as he raises the golf club.  But wait… He…  hands it to me…?

“KILL!”

I watch as my arm rises and I strike him across the head without hesitation.  Blood splatters on the floor, on his suit, on my face.

He regains his balance.  He’s coming toward me, the wound on his cheek is glistening.  I hear myself choke on a panicked sob.

“A man chooses!”

There’s something hot in my eyes.  I can’t breathe.  I hit him again.  Bone cracks.  He’s on the floor.

“A slave obeys!”

I hit him again.  He’s kneeling in front of me.  We’re both trembling.  There’s blood in my mouth. 

“OBEEEEEEY!”

He falls back, the golf club wedged in his skull. There’s blood sprayed everywhere in big black puddles. 

I’m gasping for breath, retching.  I hear radio static.

_“_ _Hurry now!”_

Atlas.

_“Grab Ryan's genetic key! Now would you kindly put it into that goddamn machine?”_

I have the key in my hand.  I’m running to the machine.  Atlas... 

_There is no…. Atlas…_


End file.
